Forbided Love
by hekehwrites
Summary: Batman n Catwmon marryd, Alferd love Batman (love tringle)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Batman was walkin down the aile off the bat church in teh middle of batCave. (Dis twinty yrz in futur and he builtded it in that time) He iz about to marry Cat Woman. She walks down aile to. He looked at her and thuoght, i am so glad she is not evil anymor becauz she is hot. Batamn and Cat Woman got marryed and he put ring on her long felyne finger. Cat Woman whisper, Thank u for teh ring. It is expensive becauze you ar billionar. (She could tell sinc she like dimonds)

He is flatred and blush bashfuly. Then they kiss. Bat,am feelt her wiskers on his moth (she has rlly wiskers in this vershun becauze Batman is into furrys !) EVERY time he kissed her he liked tickle and feel so good. I lov u Cat Wmon, he said under his bresth.

Tehn they prononcd them batman and batwife and they went 2 Batmans room for…..sexx!

*Next part is sex so NO KID READ*%

In room cat Woman tak off all hjer clothes. She had purrfect body (lol c wat I did there) but lots of hair becauz she is cat. Your soooo hot, Batman sais. "You take off cloth now, Batmn! She say in dark sexy meow. Im scared, BaTMan said. Becaus my parent got shat, I am now parnoid. That why I fight crime. Im empty inside." Tehn Cat Woman felt all sorry for him and seh gave him best sex ever.

"HOW DARE YOU!"" Was Alferd! He bust in door wit bottle champgn and Batman pulled out, he jumpd and hang upsid down on celing for protecsion with Bat Powers. Catwoman hissed throuhg her purrfect lips with red lipstick still on miraclusly. PUT CLOTHES ON, say Alferd shoutingly.

U cannot tell me wot to do, Cat Woman retarded. "I am wife of Billionar." Should put on clothe, said Batman. I dont want any other man seeing ur butt. So she did but not becauz Alferd said so!

Den Bat Man caught Alferd lookin at him to, so he put on his smexy Bat Tuxedo from weding, but this time he left of the shirt under it so his rippd chest show thrugh attractively.

Alferd did little gasp like omg i like your chest Master Wain. Batman got down from clieng an asked, "What do want with me, silly butlre?" I WANT YOUR BODY yield Alferd before he could stop his self. There was dramatic paws! (and not just Cat Womans)

*Sex stuff end here, KID READING OK. 2 Catch you up with storie: Alferd caught cat woman and bat man doin it and he is madst butler in gotham. Alferd alsoo wants Batmans sexy body.*

Then Cay Woman had enough! She pounce on Alferd and scartch his face until blood everwhere! Alferd tryd to fight back but she was 2 much and he ran away criing in Irish acsent. Now we can keep doin it, said Cat woman satisfactorly. "Nooo u hurt Alferd!" say Batman in loud voice becauz he acshuly care about Alferd he just dissed him cuz he was so horny. He thot back to all the tims long ago, when Alferd took care of him wehn he was little boy n not sexy yet. So much had chagned. Sigh…

"Gtg Cat Woman. Got busnes to take care off." He said huskly. Tehn he skipped off into night like did four many yearz. /


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Batman sat in Batave sulkingly. He could not get over waht he sid to Alferd! He felt so bad he was even mor depresed than usual which is sayin alot becauz he has no parent. He didnt want to fight any1 and what elz could he do? He cryd. Was all alon.

…..OR WAS HE. Suddunly Alferd show up! Master Wain? he said shily. ALFERD! shout Bat Man thru his water fall of taers. I made mistaik!" I kno said Alferd.

The 2 men embraxed each other and Batman cryd on alferds sholder. "Dont cry master Wain," he say too him. "Call me Bruc," says Batman. "Dont cry Bruc, he said Irishly. Batman say he liked Alferds acsent nd Alferd promise to speak extra irish if it will mak Bruc love him.

"Why u not tell me love sooner?" Bruc asked as he strokd Alferds forhead romanticly. Alferd told that he is lowli butler nd he didnt think Bruc culd love him. Bruc shak head. Silly Alferd, he said. You were liek my fathr. I love u like I love fater. Not in perv way, in famile way.

Tehn he hug Alferd, NOT KISS. Alferd got mad. "I am not you're Father stupid! I love u like for real!" He ment in perv way. Bruc knew he could not do dis. His parentz wuld not approv.

But Alferd knew he must hav a chacne, cuz when Batman was in high School he tell Alferd, Im comin out as bi. I like man. And so Alferd had hop. He was man, Bruc was man, they could have relasionsihp! He tell Batman and Batman got anger and lef.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;" spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; text-align: center;"Chapter Three/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;" Becauz Batman was marrye now, he foghtu crime with Cat Woman. She wore sexy spandeks that show cruves and he wore batsuit but this time wit ring on finger to show faithful. He would not loose ring cuz he purpsely attacked it to finger with bat glue and taht never fails. They fogt Penguin Joker Two Face Mr. Freeze n more. Cat Woman was bettr fighter than Batman so he mostly lookd at her butt whil she pulld a ton of moves none of the othrs had ever sen. Bat Man thought she mut have improvved sinc she was villan, maybe she traind 2 get fit for wedding! Whatver it was, she was kickin butt! He was soooo happy to marryd her. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;" Tjhen they were back in the Bat Cave and she want too take hot bubbel bath wit dimonds in it (she can cuz seh is rich now!) so batman leve her alone and sat on his bed alon and very dejeckted. He lookd down at his sexy chest hair becauz he alredy took off his bat suit nd sighde in his deep and gruf voice. I wish I had parent, he say. Wait no i dont he rethort becauz if they were here tehy wouldn't let me date Alferd! Wait waht? He culdn't belev what he just thot! An then he had mentel conflickt crisis. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;" When crisis over he kno what 2 do. He will hav affair wit Alferd! Cat Woman will neve r suspeckt becauze he has plan will thro her off trail. She get out of tub an he tell her he is straihgt. (He lie) Cat Woman belive him! Dey made out but Batman didnt liek it. He tought about Alferd. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Cat Woman sleep. Batmsn creept out of Bat Cave to Alferd's bedroom in Wain Interprizus. Knocked on door HELLO? Alferd moand. Batman thot moan was hot. Im tirred Master Wain, said Alferd annoyed. Ive come to have affair, said Bruc. Tehn they had affair! They had to keep quit cuz Cat Woman might here them, but it still wsa good.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"After throgh, Bruc and Alferd layed in bed and Alferd put arm arond Bruc very comfort. "I see youve come to except who you really are, Bruc." Alferd whisperd. A hot rich bisekshul? ask Bruc joking. Alferd laugh becauz he was so funny and had good humuor. Bruc didnt laugh cuz he does not laugh at his own jokes becauze that would be presumptepost. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Then Alferd touched Bruc's leg eroticly. U have a nice bod, Master Wain. I kno Alferd. Sigh. span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bruc and Alferd began a secert love affair four many week. They hid form Cat Woman very expertly UNTIL IT WENT WORNG. Dis how it happnd.

Cat Woman was suppoz too be out killin baddys one night and Bruc and Alferd were in batcae having passhonat smex. But den Cat Woman couldnt find enough ppl commitig crimes so she came to the Batcave early nd TEHRE WA BRUC AND ALFERD WIT NO CLOTHE!1! She smash Alferd on teh head with a big dimond. (she keept it in her pocket)

WHAT DO YOU TGNIK YOU ARE DOIN CUZ WE ARE MARRYD! said Cat Woman shouting. Batman try to explain like, Selinna I love you! He looked at her wit deep saphirre eye and taer falls down chek sweetly. Cat Woman was not amuse and she tole him she wanted divorec. She will sue him fro all his billion! she will NOT go dwon without fight she said. He proms to give her all the money if she just stay but no. She leved. Batmn wep.

He beat on pilow with 1 strong fist and cri "why me god?" (Batman was Christan but he didnt go to chruch becauz he was to mysteros. Then he thoght mahybe this would be a opportune to think. He tho ght about how loving Alferd has ben to him all time, he is so kind. But Cat Wmon is so tuf and strong. He was so conflickted as he wipes cheek and wimpers. He feel sucidel and need som1 too love him. Gasp! Alferd!

Alferd came. He tok off Batmans shirt and stroke his Chest and kiss Batrmans neck. He started to bit but Batman NO, Cat Woman might see hickie. so Alferd just licked a litle. Batman rubed his hand on Alferd's leg and tehn unzipped pant.

U kno what happend next (hint, was sex haha).


End file.
